


Blossoms Fall

by Goten_Son_Ten



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning in May, while laying beside his mate, Trunks reminisces on different past events about him and Goten. Yaoi. Truten. Trunks x Goten. COMPLETE</p><p> </p><p>1st attempt at 1st person perspective. Enjoy! </p><p>Please Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scene breaks indicate a shift between the present and memory.

It’s morning. A beautiful Sunday morning. The sun shines brightly through our bedroom window. It’s shimmering rays illuminating your soft white skin as you lay on the bed beside me. The light causing your skin to glow.

You look so peaceful and innocent, lying there beside me. Your eyes closed. You never cease to amaze me. How every morning I wake up to this breathtaking sight. I make sure of it.

I’ve never told you, but I purposely wake up before you. Just to lay here and watch you.

How did I ever get so lucky to meet you?

………………

It’s hard to remember. It was so long ago. You were only a year old and I was two. My mother had brought me over to your first birthday. I was fascinated with the new surroundings. It was perhaps the first time I had seen so many green trees since I lived in the city. Though my attention shifted. I vaguely remember being fascinated with your black hair, as my mom scolded me frequently for trying to tear it off of your head.

I somewhat remember you being hesitant towards me at first, but when I started to cry (since the black object of my want would not stay in my little hands), you crawled to me and hugged me.

I remember your warmth, as well as the triumph of having that black hair within my grasp.

……………...

From that moment on we were inseparable. Even our mothers could tell. Since the very beginning, you and I had a special connection. We were meant to be together.

A bit of pink catches my eye from the direction of the open bedroom window. As I turn turn to face the window, I can feel how weary my body is. I guess that’s to be expected.

Cherry blossoms are starting to fall. It’s beautiful. I remember the first time you told me that you loved blossoms.

………………

It was early May. You were eight years old, I was nine. We were playing in a large arborium my mother took us to. You ran off ahead over to the cherry blossom trees.

“Wow! Trunks, look at all the pretty flowers!” Your smile wide in delight at the sight.

“I think they’re called Cherry blossoms. Their nothing special.”

“You know everything, don’t you Trunks!” You looked at me with an admiring gaze. The one you’ve graced me with for as long as I can remember.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. “What do you expect from a genius.” I was such an arrogant brat back then, wasn’t I?

Wind blew through the trees and the blossoms began to fall.

“Wow! That’s so pretty!” You ran to the center. Light shone on your dark raven hair as you slowly began to spin. Petals fell all around you. Landing lightly in parts of your hair as your giggles echoed like the sound of bells.

I was taken aback by the incredible sight before me. There is only one word that can describe what I felt at that moment, though even today, the word cannot do it justice.

I fell in love with you.

…………………….

Yes. I’ve been in love with you since I was nine years old. How could I not?

You were so different from the other kids I ever met. When you entered the room, there was always an immediate change. Your very presence brightened those around you. Your beautiful eyes shone with a purity I hadn’t seen in anyone. Your laugh rivaled the angels themselves.

Yet, you held incredible strength of character. When you faced Buu you never faltered, even in the face of death. Regardless of how egotistical I was, in reality it was you who propelled me forward.

My father always taught me that in order to be strong, you need to be emotionally distant. I believed him, yet you were the exception. How you could be both kindhearted yet still so formidable and brave, I will never know.

You were genuine, a very rare trait in children that age. An even rarer trait in adults, yet you held on to your purity. You are kind with the truth, yet you speak the truth nonetheless. I depend on that more than you will ever know.

I frown as a sad thought crosses my mind. So many wasted years. I always prided myself on being the stronger and bolder one of the two of us, yet I could never bring myself to reveal my love for you.

…………………………………….

It was Fall. I was an ambitious 21 year old. Overwhelmed with the growing responsibilities of Capsule Corp and graduating college early. Because, of course, I am a genius and all.

We had been growing apart since I graduated highschool and started going to college. You still had a year left in highschool. Even though I went to a nearby college, we still began to drift apart.

Now we were both in different colleges, and we were growing even more apart.

It pained me greatly that we spent so little time together. My heart also ached that I could never bring myself to tell you my true feelings. Those two things put together only made me delve deeper in my work to avoid the pain.

You never gave up on us though. It came to the point where you were the one holding up our friendship. Making time for us, planning our get togethers, being the one to call, to text…

Yet that day in the Fall, you’d had enough. You visited me unannounced, like you sometimes did, and sat patiently on my bed as I finished typing a report. You would always wait patiently, sometimes even for an entire hour. But not this time.

“Trunks. We have to talk.”

You didn’t even have to say it was important. I could tell in your tone of voice and the seriousness of how you spoke.

On a normal occasion, I would have finished my sentence or even my paragraph. But there was something in the way you said it. I dropped everything, slowly turned around in my office chair to look at you, for the first time since you had arrived.

I could see it in your face. You were deeply troubled. Your raven hair shielded your eyes as you gazed to the floor, shoulders hunched.

You patted the bed in a gesture for me to sit next to you. My gaze never left you as I lifted from the chair. Without a word I complied.

We sat in silence for a long time. You would open your mouth as if to say something, then close it. Again, when I expected you to say something, your mouth would close right back, silencing words you wanted so badly to tell me.

I had never seen you so troubled before. Fear began to grip my soul as different scenarios appeared in my mind. Most came back to one theme. You were giving up on our friendship.

As I thought about it more, why shouldn’t you? A piece of my heart fell out with each reason as to why you should abandon me: I haven’t made the time for you that you deserve, I can’t remember the last time I was the one to call you, I frequently arrive late to our hangouts, I was never supportive of you two past girlfriends, I rarely keep my promises to help you with your calculus homework…

The list goes on. I then realize how awful a friend I had been.

You finally speak. “I don’t want us to drift apart Trunks… but we... have…” Your voice breaks, filled with pain.

I sat there. Resigned and helpless. You were going to abandon me and kami I deserved it.

But you didn’t.

In fact, you did something unexpected that would forever change us.

I felt your soft, sweet lips against my own. I did not move. I couldn’t.

I had been dreaming and fantasizing of feeling your tender lips against mine. Whenever I kissed a woman, it was your lips I thought about. Whenever I got intimate with any of them, It was you I pictured. Always you.

Oh. Reality was so much sweeter than fantasy. Yet, I couldn’t move.

You see, when you have wanted something for years, wanted it so feverously, and it happens unexpectedly? Your body just freezes. You get caught between reality and fantasy and struggle with all of your might to separate them. One single question playing through your mind over and over again: Is this real?

You broke the kiss and turned away, rising from the bed. You mistook my shock for rejection.

“I’m so sorry…” Your voice so full of hurt cuts through my paralysis. I am able to grab your wrist before you ran away.

You don’t pull away. Your head is bowed and I can see the sparkle of tears fall. I rise slowly from the bed and gently turn you around. You felt so limp and vulnerable.

I lifted your chin slowly. Your beautiful onyx eyes shining with unshed tears as I made you look at into my blue ones. You looked so frightened. You had opened up and left yourself so vulnerable to me.

I pulled you gently forward as I got closer, and our lips met once more. I poured everything I had in that kiss. To tell you without words how much you meant to me. How much I loved you. How you, and only you, were the owner of my heart, soul, body, and mind.

……………………………………..

In the end, it was your bravery and persistence that made us possible.

A powerful feeling fills me. Pride, love, adoration, respect, gratefulness.

From that kiss, I made time. I rearranged my priorities. You were more important than work or school. I would no longer waste precious time with excuses.

I will always be grateful to whatever deity allowed you in my life. You have made my life worth living. You’ve given me purpose. I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. The one I wanted to share everything with.

I knew that regardless of the struggles to come, we would face them together. No matter what, we would have each other. That no one or nothing could change the way we felt about one another...

Unfortunately that belief was quickly put to the test.

I feel a tinge of sadness at the memory.

………………………………..

We had been lovers for over a year. I was in my office at Capsule corp when you came to me.

I stood from my desk when I saw the doors fly open. I was shocked by what I saw. I nonetheless immediately went to your side to comfort you.

You looked like a wreck. Your hair looked like a mess. Your clothes were messily put on. Your face wet from shed tears.

“Chibi! What’s wrong?!” I brought you into my arms.

You sobbed as I held you. We stood there for a long time. I was constantly filled with worry and fear. Yet, I held my patience as you vented your sorrow.

“I’m here. I’m here.” I cooed as I stroked your raven hair.

Eventually, your sobs died down. I silently guided you to the couch beside my desk.

You leaned your head against my chest. I held you close. Then, you finally told me. Barely a whisper.

“My mother disowned me...”

I was surprised to say the least. Chichi? Why would she do such a thing?

“She… she found out about us Trunks…”

Oh…

My hold on you tightened. Anger began to fill me.

No. Not anger. Rage.

I never expected her to be fine with us. But, to go that far? I could only imagine the hateful words that came out of her mouth. Her shrill voice I knew well, yelling. Degrading you for your sexual orientation. For something that did no harm to others.

How could anyone do that to their own child? Especially you, my gentle Goten?

You started sobbing once more. I couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain you were going through. Your very own mother of all people.

It took so much effort and discipline to calm down. I knew that at that moment, you needed me. And I wasn’t about to fail you. Rage could wait.

“I will take care of you Goten.” I lifted your beautiful face. “You can move in with me.”

I saw it in your eyes instantly. Fear.

“V-Vegeta would kill us if he found out!”

We had no worries about my mother, since she caught us making out in the living room once. She was perfectly fine with us. She even teased that we were a cute couple.

But he had no need to worry about my father either.

I shook my head. “From what I learned, it’s common for saiyans to mate with their same sex.”

You looked at me with that breathtaking innocence and curiosity. “Mate? Do you mean like have sex?”

I was happy to be able to get your mind off your mother, if even for a moment. “It’s more than that. But yes. Sex and marriage too.” I didn't want to tell you more about saiyan mating while you were as emotional as you were. I had already made up my mind that I wanted you as a mate. I wanted you to decide for yourself if you wanted me when you could think clearly.

You smiled at me. There was still sadness in those midnight eyes, but for now, you were content.

……………………………….

That’s when you began to live with me. Though the circumstances weren’t ideal, I was ecstatic. When I woke up, you were there. When I came home from work, you were there. When I went to sleep, you were there.

Things were perfect for the first few weeks. Then, you mother got involved again.

I feel my body begin to shake. Ok, I need to think of happy thoughts. I can’t handle negative thoughts right now...

At Least she eventually did get used to the idea of us.

I let out a weary sigh. Even though I am as tired as I am, my hand gently reaches for yours. Your hand is cold. I instinctively raise the sheet to cover you more, though I know it’s in vain.

I pause. A smile reaches my lips as I look at your right hand. On it sits the engagement ring I gave you.

…………………………………..

It was a cold morning. You woke up early. You always did on that particular day in February.

“Wake up Trunks! Wake up!!!” You yelled excitedly as you rocked me back and forth.

I turned to my side, still eyes closed. “Mmm…” I place a pillow on my head.

“Come on Trunks! Get up!”

“Why??” Though I knew perfectly why.

“It’s already six thirty!” You pull the sheets off of me. “We’ve got to get ready so we can be downstairs at seven!”

“Do we have to...” I fake yawned, head still under the pillow.

“Don’t be an ass! It’s my birthday, this is one day of the year you have to do anything I say.”

I lifted my pillow to see your cute pout. Even as a 23 year old you still had the adorable mannerisms of a child. My heart swelled.

“Alright Goten. You win.” I watched as you jumped out of the bed bursting with energy. I watched in amazement at the speed you grabbed our clothes and bolted to the bathroom to shower.

I on the other hand, was taking my time. I stretched and sat up, yawning once more.

I admit to being surprised when I suddenly felt you pick me up bridal style and carry me off to the bathroom.

I couldn’t help but laugh at your impatience. “I swear Goten. If mother didn’t have the ‘No presents till 7am’ rule you’d be waking us up at three in the morning.”

Truth was, I was more excited about today than you were, I was just doing my damnedest to hide it. Today would be the day I would finally propose to you.

To say I was nervous was putting it lightly. Sure, we had been dating for almost three years now and it was not like I expected you to say no, but still...

You usually took long showers, but of course, days like today were an exception.

After finishing our shower and getting dressed, we went downstairs to the living room. There, you found quite a surprise.

“Happy Birthday Goten!” Chanted all your friends and family.

“WOW! Thanks guys!” You ran to go hug and thank everyone who came.

It was more of a surprise than normal, because birthday parties usually occurred after noon. We would have the first round of presents to open around 7am, eat breakfast and cake, then would have the second round of presents and cake with extended family and friends around 1pm with the birthday party. Of course, you didn’t know it yet, but today was more special than just a birthday.

I tried. I swear to Kami Goten, I tried. I asked your mother to come. Even begged her. But she was still getting used to us as a couple and she did not want to even think about us getting married.

I see you hugging your brother and I smile wide. At least you always had someone who supported you, regardless. He was always there for us and supportive of us as a couple. Good ol’ Gohan.

Hehehe, I even got my dad to show. Had to bribe him with training, but it was worth it. I think he wanted to come anyway. He didn’t ask for much in the deal. Even if he didn’t subscribed to human traditions, I am sure he saw how important this was for me. He probably needed the deal to keep up his pride and macho persona.

After brief discussions, we moved to open presents. It always amuses me how food was always at the forefront of your attention unless presents were involved.

I whispered in your ear that I wanted to give you my present later. You gave me a look that said you thought I had gotten you something sexual. I just grinned. I wasn’t going to let anything show.

After you opened the last present, that was Bra’s cue to open the door to a room that was connected to the living room.

At the same time, I gave you a small rounded piece of meat. I laughed at your reaction at being handed a random piece of meat.

“Oookay... Whaat?” Then you heard it.

The sound of a tiny bell chiming on a collar as four tiny paws padded on the floor.

Your eyes lit up like stars and your smile… oh that beautiful smile. “A puppy!!!”

You quickly bent down to grab the overly ecstatic golden retriever.

I knew how much you always wanted a dog. Growing up you had begged and begged your mother for one. Now, I am able to give you this. One of the many things I wish to give you… If you’d let me.

I saw it. The moment you realized what was on the collar.

Your hand shot up to your mouth as the other held on to the wiggling puppy.

I took the opportunity to kneel in front of you. Unclasping the ring from the dog's collar, I held the ring to you. “Goten, you have been a part of my life for as long as I remember. We’ve been through so much, and you’ve always been by my side. You're the only one who truly understands me, who knows the real me. I feel that you and I are made for each other. I can’t imagine my spending life with anyone else. Will you marry me?”

“Yes” You whispered. “YES!!!”

You knock me down with amazing strength and hold me tight. The sound of clapping and cheering loud in the background.

I admit. That was the first time I got kissed by a person and a dog at the same time...

……………………………………...

I continue to gaze at the ring on your finger. On it, a beautiful onyx gem. When I had seen it, I knew it would be perfect. It reminded me so much of your eyes…

I feel my eyes water. Your beautiful onyx eyes.

I look to the left of the bed. I smile. On our nightstand sits a beautiful silver frame. In it, our favorite picture. Our wedding.

……………………………….

It was a warm summer day. Not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day for a wedding. Our wedding.

You looked so handsome in your white tuxedo. I wanted you in white. Not only did it make your raven hair and onyx eyes stand out, but it also perfectly with your innocent personality.

Everyone was there on our special day. Even your mother.

We stood in the hall outside large oak doors of the church we chose to be our wedding place. Inside those doors were our friends and family members who sat and waited for the moment we would walk in together, stand at the altar, and say our vows.

Yet to enter the room was your mother and your brother, who had gotten here just in time. I have no doubt that your mother was the cause of the delay. But of course for your sake, I am just grateful she is here.

You embrace your mother tightly. “It means the world to me that you came.”

She hugs you back. “Oh, Goten. Regardless of whether I approve of your… lifestyle. I will always love you dear.”

I hated the way she said the word lifestyle. She made it sound like it was a cuss word. One could felt the shame that came off of her. But I remained silent.

While still embracing you, she sends a death glare my way. I just stare back with a ‘polite’ smile on my face. It doesn’t bother me. It doesn’t bother me. As long as you're happy, she can hate me till the cows come home for all I care. The only reason I invited her to the wedding before you had the chance was to convince her to come. For your sake, I would have faced her rejection instead of you. But to my relief, she came. And you looked so happy. That’s all that mattered.

Gohan’s voice cut through our staring contest. “Umm, we have to go take our seats. It’s almost time.”

I could easily tell that he said it mainly to your mother as he looked at her and stood beside her. I was grateful that he cut through the tense air.

They left us in the hall in front of those large church doors as they all left to sit in the room we were to enter. I turned to look at your beaming face. I couldn’t help just standing there and staring. I wanted to commit that look, of utter happiness to memory.

I held both your hands in mine. This was it. Finally… after all this time. You will finally be officially mine.

If it was even possible, your gaze softened more. “Trunks. I’ve never seen you this happy.”

Your statement surprised me. Here I was thinking the same thing about you. For the first time in… I can’t remember when, all my defenses were down. The walls I always kept up to hide my emotions, the one I learned from my father all my life, was gone.

I kissed you gently on those soft lips of yours. Then I whispered close to you lips as I looked at you. “It’s all your fault you know.”

Your soft laugh made me smile again.

A part of me wished this moment could last forever. But a part of me was eager to marry you officially and to have you alone tonight.

I heard the cue that our music was about to play and I straightened, turning to stand in position. I offered you my arm. “Ready Chibi?”

I swear I could see the sparkle of stars in your eyes as you grabbed my offered arm in yours. “Definitely.”

At the start of the song the large doors opened, and we walked together down the aisle.

It was so fitting. There was no one fitting to give you away to me or anyone fitting to give me away to you.

Because since the beginning, we belonged to no one but each other.

………………………………………………………..

That day we not only got married legally. But we also mated.

I gaze fondly at the bite mark on your neck. The one I made.

The mark that meant you were forever tied to me, and I to you. That was one of the best days of my life.

I tiredly begin to look around at the things in the room. Our room. Our things.

A small object out of place catches my attention and puts a smile on my face. A small child’s toy lay on the floor on the corner of the room. A small red dragon plush. It reminds me of the first time you told me you were pregnant.

………………………………………………………….

It was around 2 years since we got married. We’ve had brief discussions about the possibility of adoption, but hadn’t taken further steps on the matter.

I was at my office at Capsule Corp the day you called.

I picked up the phone immediately when my secretary told me you were on the line. It wasn’t like you to randomly call when I am at work. “Hi love. What’s up? Everything ok?”

/”Trunks, you have to come to Bulma’s. Quick!”/

I began to worry. “Goten, is everything Ok?” I asked as I got up from my office chair.

/”Everything is incredible!!! I’ll explain when you get here at CC medical, but you have to come quick!”/

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” I did not even put my business jacket on. I told my secretary to put everything on hold till I got back, got out to the balcony, and flew in the direction of my mother’s house.

I was worried. Why CC medical? It seemed like it wasn’t bad, but CC medical? At that moment, I was grateful that my mother’s house was close to the main office building.

Once I reached the building, I ran straight in. Entering the typical room one of us would be in if we required medical assistance, I found you along with my mother.

You beamed a smile my way and gestured for me to come closer. I noticed you were laying on the examination bed, shirtless, a monitor to your right.

You had the largest smile I had ever seen. My mother wore a wide smile as well. I felt like there was an inside joke I wasn’t privy to.

“Okay… What am I missing?” I was quite perplexed by their mood.

“Honey, watch the monitor.” I heard my mother say.

I did as she said. A black and grey image came on the screen. I could have sworn that looked like the ultrasound image like on tv…

My eyes widened the moment I noticed it. It was small, but it was there. I looked to see where the image came from.

My mouth fell. It just did. There was no way it wouldn’t. She had the scanner on your abdomen!

“Th-This… This has got to be a joke… right?” There was just no way. Right?

You just shook your head, that beautiful smile never lessening. “Nope. Apparently it’s a saiyan thing. We’re going to be parents!”

My shock began to wear off. A joyous feeling building inside of me, threatening to explode. “We’re going to be parents… WE’RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!!!”

…………………………………………………………..

That thought brings me to the picture on your side of the bed. On your nightstand sits your favorite picture. The one my mother took right after you gave birth.

You're lying on the hospital bed, holding our newborn. You were glowing with happiness as you gazed at the small infant held safely in your arms. My arms circled you and laid on top of yours. Gazing at the miracle that was before me.

Our child.

I remember we had difficulty picking the right name. Kami knows you weren’t much help.

……………………………………………………………..

“Trunks, I got it!” You yelled one day as I read the newspaper.

“I got the perfect name for our baby boy when he is born!” You grinned in triumph.

I lowered the paper, still holding it in my hands. “Alright Goten. Let’s hear it.”

Your smile widened. “I’d been doing a lot of thinking and it came to me!” You continued full of excitement. “My family has a history of placing ‘Go’ in front of the names of boys and our baby will be a boy.”

“Okay.” I nodded.

“And your family has a history of naming family in variations of undergarments.”

I did not like where this was going.

“So, we should name our boy Goxer! See! Go + Boxers = Goxer!!!”

The paper literally fell out of my hands. I just stared at you.

“So, What do you think?”

Silence.

“Trunks?”

“I swear to Kami Goten. If you even dare to put that on his birth certificate I’m divorcing you…”

……………………………………………………...

For our son’s sake, I was able to convince you away from... Goxer. After a while, there was only one name we could agree on, Damian.

I look at your beautiful face once more. As always, there is hair in front of your eyes. I gently brush those beautiful grey locks with my fingers. Out of pure habit, I brush my white strands out of my face so I can see you better. That reminds me.

I grin in amusement. I remember the first day I got a white hair.

…………………………………………

I was around 50 years old. My saiyan genetics keeping my appearance to that of a 30 year old. But, I guess in the end, such luck runs out.

“AAAAHHHH!!!” I yelled in despair. Yes, despair. This one strand of hair caused so much grief.

I stared in disbelief as it mocked me in the bathroom mirror. For these monsters don’t come alone. Soon it would bring an army and before I knew it, my beautiful lavender hair would be gone. Replaced with snowy white strands. I knew the message they brought. I am getting old…

I was always the one who cared most about personal appearance from the two of us. I always spent more time getting ready in the mornings and was always careful about what I wore. Last thing I wanted was to look like an old man.

You ran at top speed to the bathroom in alarm at my outburst, panting from the exertion.

“What! What is it? Whats wrong??”

I couldn’t speak as I looked at my reflexion. The white strand visible, even from the space station.

“Ahh! Is that!” You got beside me and I could see your reflexion in the mirror. “Oh my kami! It is!” You smile ear to ear.

I sigh in frustration. “No. It's not. It's a mistake…” I denied valiantly.

Your soft laugh echoed in my ears. “Its beautiful Trunks! Your hair is going to turn a beautiful white.” You hug me from behind, placing your chin on my shoulders. “Not an ugly grey like most people’s.”

“I don’t want my hair turning any color.” I said stubbornly. “I’ll just cut it off and that will be the end of that.”

I saw it in the reflexion. That mischievous glint in your eye along with that one sided grin.

“What are you-OWWW!!! CHIBI!!!!!”

With lightning speed you had pulled out my white strand of hair and you stepped back from me as I rubbed my head. Your mischievous grin only grew.

“You know Trunks.” You hold up the strand between your fingers. I think I am going to show this to Damian, Lauren and little Mika!”

“Don’t you even dare!” I put as much authority as I could into my voice. I was my father’s son and I can be very intimidating when I wanted to. But, damnit! So are you! And if my own father couldn’t intimidate yours, well, one could guess my luck with you…

You waved the strand. “You know… I think i’ll do it right now!” You bolted out of our bathroom.

I ran right after you. “Chibi!!!”

We ran down the stairs like we were children. And as it was always the case, I was faster.

I tackled you to the ground. “Give me that hair! Now!”

You laughed wholeheartedly. Then you gave me a sweet, soft kiss on the lips. My whole body relaxed.

How is it that you are able to rile me up and just as quickly calm me down? I swear, you are the only one in this universe with that ability. Even though at times you drive me up the wall, I love every minute of it.

I couldn’t help but capture those lips in my own once more.

“Grandpa, grandad, did you fall down the stairs?” Came the worried voice of our 3 year old granddaughter, Mika. Why was this the day we had to babysit our grandchild?

You easily got up from underneath me and went to her. “Nah!” Swiftly and with practice from when our son was a child you lifted her up into your arms. “Grandpa and I were just playing.”

“Yay! Can I play?” Mika’s voice rang with excitement.

“Of course!” You tossed her in the air and caught her. Then started tickling her. Your beautiful laughter accentuated by the laughter of the small girl.

You were always great with kids. You have that special aura that emanates trust and comfort to those around you. The kids couldn’t get enough of you.

And your laugh. Even at that age your laughter still held innocence. Your sweet voice carrying through the walls drowning me in that sweet melody.

Never in my life had I heard laughter like yours. Nothing ever came close to the sound.

……………………………………..

Nothing ever has.

I brush your cheeks gently as you lay there beside me. So peaceful looking.

You were wrong though. Grey hair can be attractive. It indeed suits you. You remained beautiful to me, even to this day. After so many years. In many ways, you are the same young boy who used to follow me around.

The red dragon plush catches my attention once more. I remember when you bought that.

………………………………………

It was October. Mika had grown into a beautiful woman and was soon to have her first baby. We knew it was going to be a boy and we went shopping for a present for the newborn.

“Can’t we just pick a teddy bear and go…” My usual patience gone. We had spent over an hour in the shopping mall. Just looking for one single toy.

“No. We have to find the right one. None of these will do!”

“The boy isn’t even born! How would you know what he will like?”

You looked at me with confidence. “I’ll know when I see it.”

I just rolled my eyes.

Luckily for me, you found what you were looking for. “Look Trunks! It’s perfect!”

You held the small red dragon plush. It didn’t look like anything special to me, but you looked like a kid on christmas day.

“He’s gonna love it! I know it!” Even though we had been shopping for over an hour, your bright smile made it worth it. I couldn’t help but smile as well.

…………………………………..

You were right of course, he loves that dragon. Since you first gave it to Lance he would fuss whenever anyone tried to take it away for bath time. Even now, the two year old takes it everywhere he goes. I know Mika will call the minute her son realizes he left it here yesterday when they came for a visit.

I turn my gaze from the plush to look at your beautiful face again.

You even commented that last night.

……………………………………..

It was late. I was sitting on the bed, reading my suspense thriller novel. I had my reading glasses since my eyesight was not what it used to be.

You were preparing to go to bed, as you had recently showered. You sat next to me.

“Oh no!”

I lifted my gaze from my book at your reaction.

You had a sad look. “Lance is going to be so upset when he realizes that he forgot zabo…” You gestured in the direction to the red dragon plush on the floor.

I smiled reassuringly. “Well, we will just have to bring it when we meet up with the family.”

That brightened your mood. “I wonder what gender Mika’s second child is gonna be. Or what they will name it.” You think out loud as you get under the covers.

Placing a bookmark, I set my book down and take off my glasses, setting them on the nightstand and turn off the light. “As long as they don’t ask you to name it, I’m sure it will be a good one.”

“Hey! You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

I can’t help but laugh. “How can I. I mean, Goxer?”

We both laugh.

“Alright, alright. I blame the pregnancy for that craziness.”

“Are you saying you're pregnant all the time? OWW!” You hit me in the head.

We chuckle as I lay beside you and wrap an arm around your waist, spooning you from behind. You giggle. I can’t help but laugh. I love that sound you make when I hold you. How I can make you so happy with just a simple action. Not money, not my looks, but me.

Simple things I do that put that amazing smile on that handsome face of yours. Like when we kiss, you giggle when my tongue unconsciously tries to moisten my lips. Like when we are sitting on the bed watching tv and I pat my lap so you can lay you head there while I caress your hair. Like my involuntary twitch when you pinch that spot on my side playfully.

You cuddle closer to me and hold my arm. Your warmth and scent calming me like nothing else can.

……………………………………….

Tears fill my eyes, though I do not give them permission to shed. I look to the window again and watch the blossoms fall outside.

"We were also going to go to Bouzzini’s italian restaurant to celebrate afterwards with the whole family…" I gaze back at your still form. "But I guess that’s out of the question, huh?"

Slowly, I lower my head towards yours. I already know what to expect, and sorrow begins to fill my being.

My lips touch yours, ever so softly. No response. Your once warm lips are as cold as ice.

Lips still on yours, an involuntary tear falls silently down my cheek.

Goten. My best friend. My lover. My husband. My mate. My everything. Died peacefully in his sleep.

I break the kiss and lay down beside you once more. I’m too tired to keep myself propped up. You, my bonded mate, have died. My body is shutting down.

Using what little strength I still possess, I turn you so you face me. So I can stare into that beautiful face of yours. That face that held such beauty and innocence, even through time. Even with your greyed hair and sparse wrinkles you are still as attractive to me as you were when we were young.

I run my fingers through that wild grey hair of yours, what would be the last time. I move them down your neck, lingering on the scared bite marks. It brings a smile on my face.

Yes, I am sad that you have departed. Grieved? No. For we won’t be separated for long. I am soon to follow.

“I’ve had the wildest ride ever. It’s been a wonderful life, and there is no one I would have rather spent it with.”

My eyes close slowly. I chuckle to myself as I feel a falling sensation. “All our lives you were the one who always followed my lead. In the end, I am the one who follows you.”

And I feel myself fade...

………………………………………….

“Trunks!”

He heard a faint, yet familiar voice far away. Even though his eyes were closed, he could see clearly. Looking around in confusion, he realized that he was outside their house.

“Trunks!”

He turned around toward the voice and was shocked to see a young Goten. He looked like he did when he was 20.

The young Goten crossed his arms, looking slightly annoyed. “There you are! I've Been looking all over for ya!”

“G-Go, Goten?!” He was shocked beyond belief. He suddenly paused when he realized his voice was young again.

“Duh, who else!” Goten floated a little in the air, still close to Trunks. He gave that beautiful Son smile. Staring straight into azure eyes, he held out his hand. “Ready for a new adventure?”

Trunks smiled wide. Seeing the familiar sparkle in his mate's onyx eyes. “With you, always.” And he grabbed Goten’s hand, floating up at the same level. They just hovered there for a while, staring into each other’s eyes. The love each other held shone brightly as the gazed at each other.

Then, Goten lead the way, and they flew off hand in hand.

……………………………………..

A lone cherry blossom petal blew in the bedroom and landed on the bed were two lovers lay side by side. They were eternally bonded. In life and in death.


	2. Author's Note/Commentary

1st time writing in 1st person perspective. I wanted to write about parts of the life of my most favorite couple, Trunks and Goten. 

While I like Goten more of the two, I wanted this one to be in Trunks’ perspective. A timeline leading to the ultimate reveal that they are old and Goten had died in his sleep the night before.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
FUTURE STORIES

Now, my next story: Lunar Phase, is about Goten and Trunks (Yaoi) which is a sequel to Lunar Pull Extended and Changed. Lunar Phase will take place 10 years later, with a 15 year old Goten and a 16 year old Trunks. 

I also have other stories in mind and don’t plan on stopping any time soon. Though I plan on doing one at a time. I do this so I can put a lot of thought into the story I am working on. If I happen to have ideas or scenes involving other stories, I just write them as summaries for the future. So if you want to be updated on my stories when they get posted, follow me as an author since this site is awesome and gives you notices of story uploads of authors you follow. :)  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Since this is a one-shot, there is not much to discuss. The Author Notes/Commentaries of my other works will have many more things. 

I enjoyed writing this so much! I love Goten and Trunks! ^ ^

Hope ya’ll enjoyed it too. Please review and tell me how I did! Even if it’s been years since I posted this. Thank you!


End file.
